


落日時分

by Nozomi0329



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi0329/pseuds/Nozomi0329
Summary: 我想我就要失去他了。
Relationships: Prussia/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	落日時分

我想我就要失去他了。  
我是說基爾伯特•拜什米特。  
基爾伯特身後是一片列火熊熊燃燒得紅橙橙的原野，遙不可及的雲像紛紛揚揚的雪，而他也被虛幻的紅光渲染周身，又像那團火焰燃燒的熱能。  
“你離我太遠了。”我說，天知道呼嘯而過的風是否有將話語捎給跑在前頭的基爾伯特。  
他仍站得遠遠的，但不再向前邁進，佇立在原地露出一貫的，囂張跋扈的笑容——眉峰、嘴角上揚，鼻尖漂亮地翹起，抬著線條完美的下顎，這使他的雙眼微瞇，不自覺散發出一股倨傲張狂的態度。方才奔跑造成的皺褶被骨節分明的手指捋平，精實肌肉上的灰色軍服筆挺，整齊服貼的衣物將粉白的肉體與天光區隔。我想他確實與美得讓人屏息的落日匹配。  
他在等我。他的手臂高舉，上下拍擊空氣的手掌正呼喚著我，他在等我上前。  
時間倒回兩個鐘頭前，他一手拎著一袋盒裝牛奶和羅宋包，另一手拿著我的大衣，而我的寶貝圍巾受盡屈辱以被叼著的方式來到我的臥房。他大費周章搭飛機到達莫斯科，誰也沒說的驅車朝往我位在莫斯科遠郊的別墅。我躲在特羅伊茨克村繪畫晴天的天空消磨時間，沒有響不停的電話或是無盡批閱的公文，可基爾伯特以一種粗暴的方式闖進我的午後，他問我要不要和他出去吃東西，于是我們爬上昔日我帶去他看夜景的大樓，預計在樓頂的矮凳用餐。  
我想擁有他。  
我在陰暗的樓梯間裡遙望著他，被風吹得顫抖的樹葉叫我在樓梯口猶豫該不該上去戶外。早晚溫差甚大，若我知道豈止會多套件上衣出門，大概會把他留在房裡做素描教室中央的蘋果或雕像，從太陽西落畫到月亮升起。他站在前方，一動也不動，就那樣靜靜地注視我，看我左腿爬上一階，右腿跨到光芒所能及的一隅。  
“蠢熊，”他說：“你的動作和外表一樣遲鈍。”  
我緩緩步向他，相較我氣喘吁吁的模樣，他倒是一派怡然的望著景物。他的目光投射在遠方，可能是那條河，也可能是河後方的山，又或者是比山河都要遙遠的天空。讓我不由得好奇他眼中到底看到什麼，是聚精會神還是漫無目的，是獨一無二還是不知凡幾。  
銀白色的腦袋瓜裡究竟在想些什麼，我一直以來都想知道這個問題的答案。哪怕是18、19世紀關係親密時，我一點兒也不明白他是如何看待這個世界，金燦燦的太陽在他眼裡是否耀眼奪目，抑或刺眼惱人，遑論是明白他對我抱有何種想法。我看那銀色的髮頂在陽光照射下有一圈光暈，隨後被風吹得若有若無。  
我想知道很多，我想問的問題很多，但此時此刻我只問他：“基爾伯特，你會冷嗎？”  
“不會，這點風不算什麼。”他如此答道。那圈光環在他頭上很可愛，我想觸摸它，不料指尖還沒觸及半分半毫它又消失在我面前，只得悻悻地收回手。也是啊，他可是基爾伯特，無所畏懼的基爾伯特，我沒來由地想，如果他知道我剛才覺得他可愛八成會氣得想把我推下樓。  
我打心底佩服他，真的。他總是那樣無所畏懼，在他做為普魯士面對消亡時，在他被我稱作東德時，在我們面對如浪潮般的電話鈴和逐漸背棄我們的人民時，他的目光不曾流露一絲軟弱。  
“圍上吧。”我說。  
他的嘴跟機關槍似的，掙扎吵鬧著不戴上圍巾，看在我把圍巾在他脖子圍了個圈，勒緊、勒緊、再勒緊的努力下，他才拉著圍巾的一角接受好意。  
他沒有打冷顫也沒有吸鼻子，他沒有說他冷。但那不代表他感受不到我想用手掌包住口鼻，吹出和上車前喝的那口紅茶同樣氣味的熱氣好汲取一點溫暖的寒冷。  
最後他說：“伊萬，你沒必要這麼做，這點風沒什麼，你知道的，受寒沒辦法造成什麼大影響，所以就算覺得冷也沒什麼，對現在的我們暫時沒什麼影響。”  
那一剎那我突然產生一個瘋狂的想法，我想我就要失去他了。  
我看過他身為普魯士時，現在拉著圍巾的那隻手有其中三根手指上的指甲剝落甲床，撿拾甲片時眼珠咕嚕咕嚕滾了下來，不論手上臉上哪個都血淋淋的，但它們現在完好無缺地黏著在應屬的位子。或許在我不知道的時候它們依舊會脫離基爾伯特的身體。就像我的心臟在莫斯科大火後，至今仍時不時會噗嗤噗嗤掉下來，即使現在沒有人會叫我“俄羅斯帝國”。該死的後遺症。  
他就要失去针叶树木味和琥珀味，失去淡淡的酒味和矢車菊味，失去約瑟夫魯道夫*的味道，失去長劍和王冠的味道，失去飛鳥自由的味道，失去生命的味道。基爾伯特要再次失去原有的一切。  
基爾伯特站在我面前，他一刻也閒不住，如果此刻悄然無聲，他的身體便不會停止動作。他給我拿麵包，一會又拿他喝過的牛奶讓我湊活著喝。自己吃完就跑到圍牆坐著晃腿，一點兒也不怕被吹得墜樓。  
他分明在我目所能及的地方，分明從牆朝我奔來，分明把指腹貼在我下眼瞼，可在風停止吹拂的那一刻，我就要失去他了。  
“蠢熊你怎麼哭了？……唉，你這突然的是怎麼了？”基爾伯特手足無措地給我抹眼淚，動作笨拙，一點都不溫柔。我聽見自己破碎的嗚咽混雜在他的關心裡。我感到眼睛周圍的皮膚溫溫的，熱熱的，也不知道是我的淚水還是他的手指，然而他一幫我拭去淚水我又想哭。  
“我愛你。”  
我抬頭對上基爾伯特的紅眼睛說，那雙眼紅得像他身後的天幕——宛如浴血而生的嬰孩。  
“我們留在這裡好嗎？”我握住他的手，將它們拉攏到面前，沉沉地低下頭，我額與他手相抵。我從不信神，所以這是我最接近虔誠的一次，我不停祈禱：“如果你不留下來，我將會失去你。我不希望再次失去你，基爾伯特，留下來好嗎？”我在等他說，好。  
他要我看他，可我不想。他說他不能留下來，還叫我也快回去。我想我們就是不能讓對方稱心如意，我們就像漁港繫住船隻麻繩那擰巴的結，整條繩子都被洇得濕透，交织着海腥味和鹹味，始終不肯鬆繩讓船隻飄洋，緊緊糾纏著妄圖抓牢終會放走的事物。我把頭埋在紅色的天空和雨水下，隱藏哭得疼腫的眼睛，恰好看不見紅色裡倒映出濕漉漉的紫色。  
“愛哭鬼。”現在聽見他這麼說我也懶得反駁。  
可雨水是哪來的？  
“你不是復活了本大爺嗎？大不了再搞個名堂復活第二次，不管叫東德還是其他什麼鬼，本大爺都是本大爺。”  
“可要是我不能將任何一個地方許給你該怎麼辦？”我在一顆微熱的水珠從我前額滑過時問。  
“那我們就在地獄重逢。”我聽見他爆出一個笑聲，遲緩半晌才接道：“相信你會在那找到本大爺，本大爺可不是那麼好擺脫的。”  
我抬首和閃著水光的紅眸對視，放開原先緊扣的手，手的主人稍稍彎腰，在我耳邊輕聲說：“在那之前，我們先回去停止辦公室裡的電話響起。”語閉，基爾伯特親吻了我的耳垂，很快又丟我兀自坐在矮凳，自己則跑到樓梯口。  
我起身。他在朝我招手，他在等我上前。  
他一直都走在我前面。  
他站在樓梯口，臉上掛著一貫的笑容，他在等我。  
我不曾聽基爾伯特說他愛我，不曾聽他說他會留下來，不曾聽他說我不會失去他，可那不代表我們的跫音在跨出陰暗盤據的梯間重疊時，他沒有聽到風捎來相愛的聲音。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *約瑟夫魯道夫·馮·塞波騰道夫馮，普魯士詩人。


End file.
